chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mental Shield
Mental shield, also called psionic shield, is the ability to shield oneself and others from abilities that work mentally. Characters *An unnamed member of Lauren's villainous group in World 2 possessed this ability naturally. *Daphne Millbrook has manifested this ability naturally in World 8. *Fred also has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Fred. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability in World 2 and World 8. *Robert Max has also absorbed the ability. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also mimicked the ability. *An unnamed villain in World 8 was given this ability using ability granting. *Noelle Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Unnamed Villain In World 2' This villain could protect himself from the effects of mental abilities by producing an invisible shield, preventing his thoughts from being seen or influenced in any way. At first he did not even realise that he had the ability, until it was identified. He later learned to also shield others with the ability, giving them protection from mental abilities too. Any telepath would thus find himself or herself foiled by the shield, but would be aware of this and would detect something was wrong. 'Daphne Millbrook' Like the unnamed villain, Daphne can also shield herself and others from the effects of mental influences, protecting her thoughts, memories and mind. It is also possible that it could protect against mental manipulation, but this is unsure. Her own ability was identified when she began accidentally blocking Matt Parkman's telepathy. She can remove her own shields easily, and usually only produces them consciously by now, unless she was feeling particularly defensive. When shielding another, she must remove the shield afterwards, as it will not break down naturally with any time or distance. A telepath would find himself or herself unable to affect a shielded person, but wouldn't be aware of it, and would usually be tricked into believing, incorrectly, that his or her own ability had still worked correctly. 'Fred' Fred was shown using his shield to block telepathic mind reading and telepathic commands. It was consciously activated and controlled, and his thoughts were audible before he realised this and raised his shield. He couldn't shield the minds of others, only his own. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Fred. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie also has similar limits to Fred. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Fred in World 2, and to Daphne in World 8. In World 8, he has also mimicked perspecuity which functions similarly for him. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Daphne and Peter. He too has also mimicked perspecuity. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess also has similar limits to Daphne. 'Unnamed Villain In World 8' This villain shielded his mind when he abducted Jess Petrelli, in order to prevent raising her suspicions. His ability produced a static effect similar to that experienced when trying to read the mind of a fellow telepath. It is unknown if could consciously control the ability and was using it deliberately at the time, or if he had not yet learned to deactivate it. 'Noelle Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford' Noelle will be able to protect her mind from telepathic intrusion and control. For years, her shield will be active permanently and she will take time to learn to lower it. She will take longer still to learn to extend the protection onto others, and will only ever be able to protect the minds of two additional people at once. All attempts to detect or alter her thoughts and memories will be met by impenetrable static. Similar Abilities *Perspecuity is a similar ability which gives immunity to mental abilities *Diamond aura can protect a person from mental and empathic abilities *Resistance can give an immunity to mental control *Physical immunity is the ability to be immune to physical abilities being used on them *Mind shielding is the ability to shield the minds of others *Anti-shield can be used to penetrate a shield *Self-control can be used to block telepathic control *Psionic energy manipulation can protect against mental abilities Category:Abilities